Forbidden Romance
by aRLegOdDesS
Summary: Everything was forbidden...even love was forbidden. If compared to Romeo and Juliet's romance, their romance was far more worse than the said Shakespeare characters. TakumaxOC


**A random plot came into my mind. Since I don't want to publish the whole story of this story [not yet], I decided to make a one-shot. It is actually random…but bear with me. :]**

* * *

Arisu traced his perfectly shaped face with her slender hands. His face was cold, yet menacingly gorgeous. It was as if he was a being of perfection- for everything about him was perfect. His beautiful eyes were closed as he felt the soothing gesture she had done towards him.

"It is forbidden," she whispered, her voice soft and sad. It brought shivers down his spine. How delicate it sounded, yet, it still made him shiver. It sounded like chiming bells to his ears- pleasing and nocturnal.

He opened his eyes, revealing emerald-like orbs. His gaze fell towards her beautiful face. Her blue orbs looked back to him, a sad look reflecting on its alluring image. It made him sad. Just the thought of her being sad made him suffer. He always wanted her to smile and to be happy at all times. However, at their current situation, it was impossible. Perhaps it was his fault, for being one of the forbidden creatures. He reached out towards her, his touch landing on her endearing face. It was warm and comforting, he could hear the blood pulsating through her veins. She also smelled fragrant, like her blood was made of roses.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, giving her a smile that was only reserved for her. "It is my fault…"

She shook her head; her soft long curls swaying at her movement. She held the cold hand that held her face. His touch had always comforted her. It was only he that comforted her. Perhaps, this was what they called love. How sickening to hear it. Just the sound of it made anyone look like a weakling. But alas, look at the two of them, such feelings made them stronger…and closer.

"It is not your fault, my dear," she contradicted, leaning against him. Her long black curls fell from her shoulders, its smooth surface gracing down her.

"No one is to be blamed of this situation," she said, feeling his forehead towards hers.

He breathed in her fragrant scent- such a beautiful scent from a human like her. She smelled of roses.

"Takuma…" she called, suddenly arising from him. He opened his closed eyes and looked at her once again.

"You are thirsty…are you not?" she asked softly, her voice sounding firm in spite of the delicacy it held.

He completely smiled, arising from her lap.

"You worry too much," he said instead, combing his golden locks with a hand. Truthfully, he was thirsty. And the scent of her blood was making him even thirstier. But he would never admit it to her. He had promised to never drink anyone's blood. That was why the blood tablets were invented- to relinquish the thirst one vampire had. It tasted bitter for him; yet, it was enough to relinquish his desire to drink a human's blood.

"Do not lie to me," she said, seeing through his eyes. "I can see the thirst in your eyes. Do not hold yourself any longer," she started to unbutton her black blazer. However, before she could unbutton the second button, a hand had stopped her.

"Stop," he commanded with a firm tone. She was making things harder for him.

"I insist, Takuma," she argued, pushing his hand away. She embraced him, her hands enveloping his neck.

"Drink, before anyone sees us," she commanded, pushing herself to him even more.

His eyes glowed red for a moment upon the sight of her bare neck. But he tried to fight back, knowing what the consequences were if he drank her blood. Such the rule of Cross Academy: never drink a human's blood.

"I want you to drink my blood. You are mine, and I am yours. It is fair that we share what we have," she pulled away from him as she met his emerald green orbs. She gave him a reassuring smile, tracing his perfect lips with a finger.

"I regret nothing, and you too shall regret nothing,"

He smiled back, meeting her red lips with his vampire lips. They were like that for a while, enjoying the bliss they shared, a bliss that was forever forbidden.

"It would hurt," he warned, leaning towards her neck.

"The only pain that you could cause to me is you leaving me," she said, unbuttoning more buttons. He licked her sweet skin, tickling her in the process.

"I will never leave you," he whispered, looking at her once again.

She smiled tenderly at him. "I know, you could never hurt me,"

"Aishiteru,"

She felt overwhelmed and happy at his revelation as tears threatened to come out of her sea blue eyes. She embraced him once again, her heart pounding rapidly.

"Aishiteru…"

And the last thing she remembered was the pain she felt on her neck. He sucked the blood that pulsated towards her veins. She heard her pulsating blood herself. She gripped firmly on his shirt when the pain became unbearable for her. At this, the pain subsided, a hand already on her face.

"Arisu?" he called, his tone worried and scared.

She looked at him, surprised that he was already finished. "Why did you stop?" she asked.

Blood trickled down his lips, her blood…it was her blood. However, instead of being frightened at his vampire image, she was overwhelmed. Why, it was unknown to her…

He frowned at her question. He clearly wasn't happy at what he did.

"I hurt you…" he claimed, looking away from her. She squeezed his hands with assurance. It did hurt her, but it never reached her heart. That pain was nothing for her; perhaps, it was nothing but a scratch for her.

"Look at me," she asked.

He did as she said so, his eyes red once again.

"It was my decision to love you. Therefore, I had accepted you- for who you are and what you are," her eyes turned red for a second, surprising him. On the other hand, she seemed to have not notice it.

He pulled her towards his chest, her body warm under his cold ones.

"Arigatou…Arisu,"

A sound of a reloading gun caught their attentions.

Takuma quickly pushed her behind him, his vampire instincts taking over him.

"Kiryuu-san," he said, seeing the prefect standing a few meters away from them, pointing the gun towards him.

"Pitiful vampire…" he growled, his face showing anger and pure hatred.

"Matte, Kiryuu-san!" her lover tried to reason out on the angered prefect. However, judging by how mad he was, he would not hear of it. He was ready to kill, especially when the prey was right in front of him.

He was about to pull the trigger. Arisu saw this and quickly pushed Takuma away. And when she did, a loud bang sounded throughout the silenced place and a bullet had hit her.

"_Takuma…watashi koishii Takuma…_"

Perhaps a forbidden romance could never turn into a fairy tale.

* * *

**WHEEH! Review and convince me to publish the story :]  
EDIT: A poll is posted in my profile about "Forbidden Romance". Vote if you want me to publish the whole story or not. :]**


End file.
